Draco Malfoy's Office
by Green Flames
Summary: Hermione has to work for Draco. Draco hasn't had a single girl not fall for him. What will happen when he finds the one who doesn't is really the one he wants? My latest story please R&R.


**A/N: I know I should be updating Mind Games, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I'll start this one.**

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

* * *

"Good luck!" shouted Ginny from the window as she saw Hermione on the curb trying to hail a cab. She waited till Hermione turned around and crossed her fingers meaning that hopefully she would return home with a job. Ginny returned the gesture as Hermione finally managed to get a cab.

Hermione's thoughts were all over the place and she hoped that she wouldn't have large sweat stains when she took off her jacket during the interview. Maybe I shouldn't take it off she thought to herself. But, that would mean bad manners she thought as she played out the scene:

Future Boss: Ms. Granger, please take off your jacket.

Me: I'd rather not too.

Future Boss: But it's quite hot in here.

Me: I can't take it off.

Futre Boss: I really can't hire someone that doesn't follow my instructions.

Me: But...

Future Boss: You're excused now, Ms. Granger.

Me: But...

Future Boss: And the attitude too.

Me: ...

Future Boss: I'm glad I got to see this side of you Ms. Granger I really can't imagine hiring a rebel as my secretary.

I'd better duck into the loo for a few seconds decided Hermione as her solution to the whole sweat stain scenario even if it didn't occur she would rather be prepared.

"Ma'am where do I turn?" asked the driver.

"Take a left here," answered Hermione as she continued to give herself encouragement and tell herself that she would get the job. I should think of something else she thought as she leaned her head against the window and watched the streets of London go by her. She watched a couple walking out of a baker with a little girl in tow. She had a cute hat on and Hermione reminded herself that she needed to pick up something for Harry's daughter later. She thought this was a great day, she loved fall and seeing all the leaves changing colors and the crisp air. There's nothing to be worried about she told herself you'll do great.

"Is this the place ma'am?" asked the driver as he parked in front of an extremely large building.

"Yes," answered Hermione as she handed the driver the money and a tip.

As soon as Hermione got off she dug through her purse and searched for the crumpled piece of paper she had torn off the newspaper. It said 'Personal Assistant Needed. Must have some computer skills. Must be friendly and punctual. Wage will be decided at appointment. 1530 Kennington Ln.' Yes this was the place she realized that the address was correct, but for some reason she thought this would be a job at a small lawyer's office or something like that. Hermione straightened her back and lifted her chin as she made her way through the imposing doors. Nothing to be afraid of she told herself again. Hermione walked up to where there was a woman sitting behind a desk. Her clothes screamed money, but then again everything in the building screamed money from the marble floors to the lavish carpet and chandeliers.

"May I help you?" asked the lady in a posh voice.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Mr. oh, I'm sorry I don't have his name, but he's the president of the company. I'm here for the interview for the personal assitant position."

"Oh, let me see," answered the lady. "Hermione Granger?" she asked after a while.

"Yes,"

"Please make your way to the top floor they're waiting for you."

"Thank you..."

"Majors...Martha Majors."

"Thank you, Martha." Hermione said as she made her way to the elevator not catching the nasty look that Martha had sent her when she said what she was there for. Once the doors closed, Hermione slouched back as she waited to reach the 22nd floor. Finally when the elevator 'pinged' she walked out heading towards another desk with another attractive lady.

"Hermione Granger?"

"Yes," answered Hermione.

"Please take a seat, I'll call you when their ready."

"Thank you, Nathalie." Hermione said reading the tiny plaque on the desk.

"It's Natasha, I'm substituting for Nathalie."

"Oh, I'm sorry Natasha." said Hermione and she went to take a seat pointedly trying not to look at Natasha who was glaring daggers at her.

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V**

"Do I really need another personal assistant, father?" asked Draco as he threw his head back in frustation.

"Yes, after that incident at Dolce Vita I'm not really all that keen on having Hanna being your 'personal assitant'."

"But she had a great rack." answered Draco.

"Draco stop being childish."

"But.."

"I need you to have a personal assistant that will actually help you and that won't let them be bedded by you."

"What woman doesn't want to sleep with me?"

"I believe there was one at Hogwarts."

"Don't remind me, she was totally giving off the lesbo wave thing. Or maybe she was already getting to much from Potty and Weasel."

"That's why I'm here."

"I'm here to pick the one that's not affected by your...umm...charm." said Lucius.

"Fine," said Draco, "but there's not one woman who's going to step through this door and not faint at the sight of me."

"Natasha, would you please let her in," said Draco as he buzzed Natasha.

"Yes, sir." came back the reply.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V**

"You may go in," said Natasha as she also sneered at Hermione as she walked by.

Nothing to be afraid of, she thought again as she opened the door.

* * *

**How did you like it? Was it a cliffy? Huh? Huh? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
